<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just One More Dance With You by letsgooutintherain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891038">Just One More Dance With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain'>letsgooutintherain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Politics, Don't copy to another site, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pining, Prequel Era, Qui-Gon Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgooutintherain/pseuds/letsgooutintherain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Naboo and the Council finally gave Obi-Wan a mission with Qui-Gon. He'd be happier about it if they didn't have to pretend to be married. Now he would have to find a balance between acting like lovers enough to fool the Chricans, but not enough to let on to Qui-Gon that he wasn't acting at all. Obi-Wan didn't like his odds. At all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just One More Dance With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story wouldn't be what it is without my brilliant beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel">Jahaliel</a> who helped with grammar, typos, the flow and the title. </p><p>The gorgeous art was made by <a href="https://wrennette.tumblr.com/">wrennette</a>.</p><p>Both of you, thank you, you are absolutely brilliant!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been four years since Obi-Wan's knighting, four years of short visits for dinner or a sparring session when both of them were on planet at the same time. Four years of messages full of nostalgic comfort but very little substance. </p><p>The Bornian mission six months prior seemed to have been the Council's way of figuring out if they still worked as a team, especially with a padawan in the mix. A lot of close calls and a few explosions later the answer was a resounding yes.</p><p>And now a new mission. Without Anakin. A mission for which they were chosen not because of their skills with either diplomacy or dangerous situations, but the ability to act like lovers. Sometimes life really had it out for Obi-Wan.</p><p>He was grateful for any mission with Qui-Gon because, by the Force, he had missed the man. Not just the teacher who would know what to do at any given time, but the friend he had become over the years. The man he had gone and fallen in love with.</p><p>And that was the problem, wasn't it? Now he was supposed to find the balance between acting like lovers enough to fool the Chricans, but not enough to let on to Qui-Gon that he wasn't acting at all. Obi-Wan didn't like his odds. At all. </p><p>But, odds or not, it was a mission with Qui-Gon, so Obi-Wan vowed to make the most of it while he could and left the cockpit. He found his mission partner in the cargo bay, deep in meditation.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt a smile tug at his lips. Qui-Gon had never been a fan of hyperspace travel, prefering to keep his mind off the way the Force felt. Instead of hanging around, Obi-Wan decided to make some tea for them.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later Qui-Gon joined him with a warm smile. They shared tea in companionable silence and Obi-Wan relished how easy it was to fall back into the patterns of their old partnership. He had missed this. But maybe he wouldn't have to for much longer. Maybe after this, the Council would give them more missions together. Then again, even after the success of the Bornean mission it had still taken another six months before the Council had teamed them up again. For this. Which still didn't make sense to him. </p><p>"Why did they send us?" he asked out loud, "Why not send a pair that's more accustomed to each other and looks more like a couple?" He didn't like to admit the latter but it was still true. The large age gap between him and Qui-Gon was noticeable even for non-human species, if they had at least a passing understanding of how humans aged.</p><p>"You gave the answer yourself," Qui-Gon replied.</p><p>Obi-Wan went over his reasoning again, but it still didn't make any sense. </p><p>"You're looking at it from the wrong perspective. They didn't choose us because we are the most likely to fool the Chricans. They chose us because we are in the least danger to form an attachment over this, while still being able to successfully navigate the mission."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. Of course it was something like this. And while it made sense, it was also completely for naught. Obi-Wan was already attached. He shook his head. Was it just him or did the Council get more afraid of attachment with each year? It didn't really matter, he would not allow his feelings to interfere with this mission regardless. </p><p>Which reminded him, they needed to talk about this. They needed to establish a history and, most importantly; boundaries.</p><p>"We have two hours before we reach Chrican. Let's go over this before we set foot on the planet," Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Was it his imagination or was Qui-Gon as reluctant about this conversation as he was? But the man gave a nod and pulled his datapad over and when he looked at Obi-Wan again, he was as serene as ever.</p>
<hr/><p>Two hours later, standing before the lowering boarding ramp, they had their boundaries and a rough plan on how to go about the negotiations. They were clad in simple, high quality clothes with their sabers hidden from view. It wouldn't do to be recognized as Jedi or no one would buy their lovers act. </p><p>A pair of Chricans greeted them with formal bows that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon mimicked. "Welcome," the first said. A female, if Obi-Wan had interpreted the pattern of her scales correctly. </p><p>"So, you are the senate representatives?" the second added.</p><p>"We are. My name is Quil Smith, this is my husband, Ben," Qui-Gon greeted. Obi-Wan hastily looked for a response of his own since Chricans were big on both partners saying their part. </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said. </p><p>"And you as well," the female Chrican replied.</p><p>"You can call me Kar since we learned that our names are unpronouncable for humans. This is my mate, Sil," the other Chrican added.</p><p>Sil gave them an expression that might have been the Chrican version of a smile. "We will bring you to your quarters."</p><p>"Tonight the participants of the negotiation will feast together. Tomorrow we will work on the treaty," Kar said.</p><p>"Thank you for the offer of your hospitality," Qui-Gon said. It was the traditional Chrican answer, and Obi-Wan hurried to add his part of the sentence: "We will do our best to be of service in return."</p><p>Both Chricans did the thing that might be a smile. "Follow us."</p><p>Qui-Gon's warm hand settled at the small of Obi-Wan's back, steering him over to the speeder and Obi-Wan smiled. The warmth was comforting and Qui-Gon's answering smile looked fond. It made Obi-Wan's heart skip a beat.</p>
<hr/><p>Their room had, quite predictably, only one bed, but at least it was built with humanoids in mind. Obi-Wan still remembered that mission on Finthira where the beds had consisted of shallow ponds filled with some warm gelatinous fluid. </p><p>Obi-Wan let his pack fall on the left side of the bed and decided not to think about their sleeping arrangements yet. Instead he looked at the rest of the room. It seemed that the Chircans didn't have much in the sense of decorations, but the walls and even the ceiling were painted in fascinating patterns of brown that gave the room a warm feeling. There was a fresher, but no door between it and the main room. Apparently Chricans were not much for privacy between couples. </p><p>"Will those quarters be to your satisfaction?" Sil asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly went through all those traditional phrases he had learned until he found the right one: "They provide shelter and comfort worthy of our standing."</p><p>"We are honored to be your guests," Qui-Gon added the other half.</p><p>Sil and Kar both smiled. "Then take a short rest after your journey." "We will come to escort you to the feast in an hour."</p><p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed at that and then their hosts left and closed the door behind them. They exchanged a look and Obi-Wan quirked a smile. "That could have been worse."</p><p>"True. But then again, the mission has barely started. Plenty of time for our usual luck to kick in," Qui-Gon replied. </p><p>"So you finally admit that our missions tend to go wrong at an alarming rate, instead of serenely telling me the negotiations shouldn't take long?" Obi-Wan teased.</p><p>"Even an old bantha can learn new tricks once in a while."</p><p>"You are not that old," Obi-Wan protested. Even though there were strands of sliver in Qui-Gon's hair these days. </p><p>Qui-Gon smiled at that, "So you say my inability to adapt is all me?"</p><p>Obi-Wan's smile turned to a full on grin. "Basically."</p><p>"Imp," Qui-Gon said, eyes crincled with laugh lines.</p><p>"Yes, but your favourite imp."</p><p>Qui-Gon answered with another smile, then started to open his backpack. "Let's get changed. I get a feeling there is no such thing as fashionably late on this planet."</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and went for his own pack. This was going to be interesting. Unless a planet called for a certain kind of style, Jedi tended to just wear their robes. If things got really formal there were dress robes.</p><p>This was the first time in a very long time that Obi-Wan would have to dress up more than that. It was hard to say for cetrain, but Obi-Wan had gotten the impression that their grumbly quartermaster had actually had fun decking them out for this mission. </p><p>Leaving the fresher to Qui-Gon and turning his back for a little bit of privacy, Obi-Wan exchanged his robe for black trousers, a white shirt, a sand colored waistcoat and a dark jacket. His lightsaber stayed hidden, strapped to the inside of his lower leg. </p><p>It took Qui-Gon longer to get ready, but once he stepped out of the fresher Obi-Wan forgot to breathe. Qui-Gon had his hair tied back a little more elaborately than usual, with half braids holding it together. His clothes were a similar style to Obi-Wan's, but they flowed down Qui-Gon's body like they were made for him. Which they were, now that Obi-Wan thought about it. Fuck.</p><p>Obi-Wan shook himself, before his staring could become obvious and only then realized Qui-Gon had his gaze on him, wandering up and down his body. </p><p>"You look good," Qui-Gon said quietly and Obi-Wan sent him a smile.</p><p>"So do you." He hoped he looked more casual than he felt, but he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering back to Qui-Gon. Where Obi-Wan's waistcoat was sand colored, Qui-Gon had a deep forrest green, that only complimented him further.</p><p>When the knock came, Obi-Wan sighed in relief.</p><p>Qui-Gon strode over and opened the door.</p><p>Kar and Sil waited for them in the hallway. At least Obi-Wan assumed it was the same pair of Chricans they had met earlier, but it was hard to tell since they had both painted their scales with colourful patterns.</p><p>"The feast is about to begin," Sil started. "Follow us," Kar added.</p><p>Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon to the door and when Qui-Gon offered his arm, he took it without hesitation. This close he could feel Qui-Gon's warmth, could smell the scent of a rainforest that clung to his hair. His heart thundered in his ears, but Obi-Wan just sent Qui-Gon a brief smile, before they followed the Chricans down corridors.</p><p>Obi-Wan focused on memorizing the layout of the place in case they needed it and he suspected Qui-Gon did the same until they reached a big room with a round stone table. Instead of individual chairs there were benches with room for two.</p><p>"Ah, our guests, welcome Quil and Ben Smith," a chrican called and another pair of them strode in their direction, "We are the presidents of Chrican and it is our pleasure to meet you."</p><p>"It is our honor to be your guests," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"We look forward to our stay with you," Qui-Gon added and they both bowed, without unlinking their arms. </p><p>"I am Talin, this is my mate Pem," the other chrican spoke up, "The feast will start momentarily, please have a seat."</p><p>"Thank you," Qui-Gon said and they made their way over to where Kar and Sil indicated. </p><p>There were three other pairs of chricans at the table, who introduced themselves as the ministers for trade, war and Chrican culture. As the only position left open, it followed that Kar and Sil had to be the ministers for foreign relations.</p><p>He sat down next to Qui-Gon, close enough that their arms brushed with every move and Obi-Wan forced himself not to get distracted by it, especially as the food was brought in. </p><p>The Council had given them a lot of information on the Chricans, which meant Obi-Wan wasn't surprised when each pair only got one plate, but it was still strange. At least everyone had their own cutlery, so it wasn't much of a problem. He had shared food with Qui-Gon plenty of times, there was no reason this was any different. </p><p>Except that it was. There was something about the quiet glances they exchanged to decide who ate what without interrupting the ongoing conversations around them. It was intimate in a way that he hadn't been prepared for. </p><p>The conversation as per tradition kept away from the coming negotiation, which meant that there was a lot of time for the Chricans to satisfy their curiosity regarding their new guests.</p><p>"I understand mating for life once you reach your majority isn't all that common in the Republic." "So when did you two meet?" the pair to the left of them asked.</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. They had decided to keep their cover as close to their actual history as they could get without letting on they were Jedi or making the age gap too obvious. </p><p>"I was eleven when we met, still a child in the eyes of humans. If we ever ran into each other before that, I have no memory of it," Obi-Wan started. It wasn't the best memory. He could still remember his struggle to accept that he wasn't going to be a Jedi.</p><p>Qui-Gon's hand closed around his and he sent Obi-Wan an apologetic smile. Obi-Wan couldn't tell how much of that was for his benefit and how much a show for the Chricans, but he answered the smile none the less and turned his hand around to link their fingers. He was not about to let the opportunity slip to hold Qui-Gon's hand.</p><p>"We had a bit of a rocky start," Qui-Gon said, when he turned back to their audience.</p><p>"A rocky start?" the chrican on the opposed side from him asked. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what his name was. Rick? Or was that his mate?</p><p>"I was an angry child and Quil had his own troubles," Obi-Wan explained. </p><p>"I was stubborn and it took me a while to really see him and even longer, before we realized that we made a pretty good team." And what a team they'd made. Before Naboo they had been one of the top diplomatic teams of the Council and that was saying something considering Qui-Gon tended to defy orders. </p><p>"And your mating? No..." the chrican paused, Obi-Wan thought he was named Tic, "Marriage I think it is called?" his mate offered.</p><p>Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon exchanged a glance. "I got injured during one of our diplomatic missions," Qui-Gon finally said, "That put things in perspective. I could have died without ever telling Ben how much he meant to me. I proposed as soon as he could no longer claim that the pain killers were addling my brain." </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. If the story had been real, if Qui-Gon had proposed in the healers wings, that would have been Obi-Wan's exact reaction. A part of him warmed, knowing that Qui-Gon knew him that well. The other twinged with the knowledge that it was also a lie, just like the warm weight of Qui-Gon's hand in his was a lie. </p><p>And now he'd have to sell his part of the ruse. "I said yes. He wasn't the only one who rearranged his priorities after his injury. I nearly lost him. Life is short and I wanted to make the most of my time with him." He still wanted that, wanted that time with Qui-Gon, wanted the lie to be real and knowing it would never be hurt more than it had in a long while. Maybe they should have made up something completely different. Something that reminded him less of the fact that he couldn't have this. </p><p>At least the chricans were satisfied and started asking about different planets and their customs instead, managing to look quietly disapproving whenever they mentioned persons that didn't have a mate with them. </p><p>When dessert came, Obi-Wan had to let go of Qui-Gon to be able to share the bowl of sweet and chilled cream. His hand felt colder and he wanted to press his leg against Qui-Gon's to compensate. He couldn't. It would serve no purpose in the ruse, since no-one would see him doing so. </p><p>Finally, the feast came to an end and Sil and Kar led them back to their room. Obi-Wan sighed in relief the second he was sure their hosts were out of earshot. </p><p>That had been more tiring than he was used to. Maybe it was because he had a cover to keep track of at all times. Maybe it was because this physically more affectionate Qui-Gon made him crave more, even if he knew it wouldn't last. Maybe it was the emotional ups and downs.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked.</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan replied without hesitation, "Just tired." He meant it. However much the situation messed with his head, he wasn't going to let it become a problem. "You?" </p><p>"I'm tired as well," Qui-Gon admitted.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and made for the fresher. From the corner of his eye he could see Qui-Gon turning away to give him privacy and Obi-Wan hastily went through his routine, before climbing into bed. It was big enough that they shouldn't get into each others space too much. He only hoped his sleeping mind got that memo too. </p><p>Qui-Gon climbed into bed a few minutes later clad in a shirt and boxers and Obi-Wan swallowed against the temptation to reach out. This wasn't fair. For half of the day he had made a point of not stopping his impulse to reach out and now he was back to not being allowed to touch. </p><p>"Good night, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon murmured. </p><p>"Good night," Obi-Wan replied and kept his eyes on the ceiling as the light dimmed to blackness, hoping for sleep to claim him. It didn't come easily. Qui-Gon turned once or twice and each time Obi-Wan could feel the movement through the whole bed, a reminder that Qui-Gon was right there. As if he needed another one. </p><p>He listened to Qui-Gon's steady breathing, familiar from so many missions in his youth where they had shared a room or camped in the wilderness. Eventually it lulled him to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan woke curled into Qui-Gon's side and half trapping the man's arm. He could still smell rainforest and that scent that was uniquely Qui-Gon. The urge to close his eyes again, to move closer and bury his nose in Qui-Gon's neck was so strong he was halfway through the motion before he caught himself. He was also half hard. </p><p>At least Qui-Gon was still asleep, as Obi-Wan had no interest in explaining this situation. Because of course his sleeping mind had not gotten the memo after all. He had been lucky that it had stayed as innocent as curling up close, but he wasn't sure he should risk it again. Not that he had any idea how to avoid it either except for not sleeping, which was not an alternative.</p><p>He rolled away as carefully as he could and then got out of bed and into the fresher, thinking about the mass graves he had encountered two missions before this one to get his cock to calm down. Because of course there was no chance he could take care of an erection with the current lack of privacy. </p><p>With a sigh he splashed some water into his face and then, with a last glance at Qui-Gon to make sure he was still asleep, or at the very least not looking, he stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the shower. </p><p>"Good morning," Qui-Gon greeted when he got out and Obi-Wan was struck again by the sight of Qui-Gon in a thin shirt and boxers. He hastily looked away and willed his cheeks not to heat. </p><p>"Good morning. The fresher is yours," he replied and carefully kept his eyes away from Qui-Gon.</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Obi-Wan, who had managed to get dressed by now, opened the door.</p><p>"Breakfast," a young chrican said and gestured to a cart. He made no move to come inside, which, considering the no privacy thing, made some sense.</p><p>Obi-Wan accepted the plate with a smile. "We thank you for the meal." There were too many traditional answers on this planet, he thought, but at least there were also versions that didn't require Qui-Gon to say his piece too.</p><p>He brought the plate inside and put it on the table. The meal looked like local fruit and mushrooms.</p><p>"Oh, good, breakfast," Qui-Gon said goodnaturedly. His hair was still damp, but he was once again fully clothed in something that did not make Obi-Wan wish to tear it off him again. At least not more than usual. And even though they shared a plate once again, Obi-Wan felt like he could finally relax. </p><p>Of course it didn't last long. Half an hour later Sil and Kar knocked on their door to escort them to the negotiations. There was a room set aside, once again with a round table and what Obi-Wan decided to dub the two-person-version of chairs the Chricans used.</p><p>And the negotiations began. </p><p>The Chricans were open to the idea of giving up their near total isolation. That wasn't the problem. The problem was ... the pair thing. The Chricans did not deal well with the idea of interacting with individuals or those that didn't take mating seriously. They would loathe some of the senators, that was for sure.</p><p>"It's no hardship to accomodate your culture in all Republic dealings that specifically focus on Chrican," Qui-Gon started.</p><p>"But in larger settings it would infringe on the cultural expression of other worlds," Obi-Wan added.</p><p>They were trying to trade off, to complete each others thoughts and form them into the two part answers the Chricans preferred and with each movement and each gesture they brushed against each other. It took Obi-Wan hours to stop suppressing the urge to touch Qui-Gon, to lean into the touch, to sometimes let his fingers brush lightly over Qui-Gon's fingers, catching his hands for a moment just because he felt like it. </p><p>And Qui-Gon answered in kind. His fingers, rough from saber work, closed around Obi-Wan's in a light squeeze or sometimes traced absentminded spirals over his skin. It was heaven. And it was doomed to end. Obi-Wan was glad to hear, when they broke for dinner that it would be taken in their own quarters, to give every pair time to discuss their progress and how to proceed for the next day.</p><p>Obi-Wan put a bit of distance between them the second their door closed behind them, forcing his mind back into the do not reach out mindset. He wasn't sure what to feel. He was constantly cycling between elation at being allowed that close and the pain of knowing it was a lie. </p><p>"Are you all right?" Qui-Gon asked, concern in his voice.</p><p>Obi-Wan took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes."</p><p>Qui-Gon nodded and sat down at the table, so Obi-Wan followed. Still only one plate, but this time the goal was not to touch while eating. All Obi-Wan wanted was a few minutes or better yet an hour of time to himself to get his mental equilibrium back. This back and forth made him feel off kilter.</p><p>"Well at least the negotiations are moving forward," Qui-Gon said, "After that first hour, I thought they'd never get over having to deal with unmated people."</p><p>"They want to be part of the Republic," Obi-Wan replied, "Now it's just a matter of figuring out if we can incorporate Republic law into their law to their satisfaction."</p><p>"We'll figure something out."</p><p>Obi-Wan believed him, but the question wasn't whether they'd manage it, but how long it would take. It had only been a day and Obi-Wan felt exhausted and emotionally wrung out. What would a week of this do to him?</p><p>They finished their meal in comfortable silence and Obi-Wan used the time after to meditate in the hopes of getting at least a little bit more on top of the jumbled mess he'd made of his emotions. He felt calmer when he emerged an hour later and used the rest of the evening to sit at the table and go over the Chrican laws that had been marked as potentially problematic in the negotiations.</p><p>A part of him was aware of Qui-Gon moving through the room, going through a few katas without his saber and then finally settling down on the bed with his own data pad. Even sitting still Qui-Gon's presence was impossible to ignore. </p><p>Obi-Wan managed another hour, before giving it up as a lost cause and prepared for bed. The bed. In which Qui-Gon would be even closer. And after last night Obi-Wan knew he had to be more careful to keep his distance. No cuddling, he mentally told himself. </p><p>Qui-Gon looked up when he left the fresher and then put his own pad down to take his turn, sending a small smile in Obi-Wan's direction that seemed to say everything from I'm gonna turn in too, to I'm proud of you. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile back and hoped that all it conveyed was fondness, instead of the bubbling warmth that he actually felt. </p><p>Obi-Wan settled on his side of the bed and listened to the sound of Qui-Gon's night rituals until he came back out and took the other half of the bed, bringing with him once again that scent of rainforest and himself. </p><p>"Good night," Obi-Wan whispered, turning off the lights.</p><p>"Good night," Qui-Gon replied. </p><p>Obi-Wan breathed in that scent, listened to Qui-Gon breathe and blinked at the ceiling, all but invisible in the dim light. Having Qui-Gon so close felt like he had turned into a live wire. His body was prickling and he was so aware of Qui-Gon's body of every rustle of the blanket, every shift. A minute ago he had been tired, but now sleep seemed impossible to reach.</p><p>It was only after several long mintues of  listening to Qui-Gon's even breathing without a hint of motion, that Obi-Wan dared to turn on his side. Qui-Gon was on his back, hair fanned out a little around him. Obi-Wan followed the line of his nose with his eyes, up to his closed lids, his eyebrows, his forehead and then down to his lips, barely parted. Something ached in him at the sight.</p><p>He wanted to reach out, trace those lines of his face, kiss those lips. Mostly he just wanted to curl into him and sleep, soak in his warmth and the closeness and know that was where he belonged.</p><p>He couldn't of course, needed to get that idea from his head before his unconscious mind could act on it. Kriff. </p><p>Turning on his back once more, Obi-Wan stared at the ceiling once again and reached for the Force. It took forever to find his calm, even longer to release all those feelings into it. Sometime in the middle of the process he drifted off.</p>
<hr/><p>When Obi-Wan woke it was still dark and he had once again curled into Qui-Gon's side. His sleepy mind took a while to register what was wrong with that and he turned away from Qui-Gon and as far to the other side of the bed as he could go without chancing falling out. </p><p>He missed Qui-Gon's warmth immediately, even though it wasn't cold at all. And once again Qui-Gon's even breathing filled his mind. Obi-Wan silently told his muscles to lock in this position, to not turn around again, but all it resulted in was that his body itched to move even more.</p><p>He didn't know how long it took him to fall asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>He woke again to darkness, listened half awake as Qui-Gon padded to the fresher and then settle once again in the bed, not an arm's length away from Obi-Wan. It took forever after Qui-Gon's breath evened out for him to fall asleep again.</p>
<hr/><p>The lack of light hadn't changed the next time he woke – he had no idea how long he'd even managed. Worse, he was half-hard thanks to his dream where Qui-Gon had woken next to him, played with his hair, stroked his sides and chest with those big hands, calluses a little rough on his skin as the hand moved steadily lower. </p><p>Obi-Wan blinked at the ceiling and cursed his body. How had this been so easy the first night? He was dead tired, turned on and by now a little annoyed with himself and the whole situation. And it wasn't as if he could go to the fresher to take care of this, considering there was no privacy to be had if Qui-Gon woke up. Kriff. </p><p>He willed his body to calm down and finally reached for the Force again. Released the arousal and frustration until he no longer felt like a loaded spring. </p><p>It still took forever to fall asleep again.</p>
<hr/><p>When he blinked awake next he still felt too tired, but there was light in the room and Qui-Gon carefully extracting himself from Obi-Wan, who had once again curled into his side. </p><p>"Sorry," Obi-Wan muttered, but couldn't really muster the energy to do much more than burry his head in the pillow instead.</p><p>Qui-Gon gave a little hum in answer that didn't sound annoyed, so Obi-Wan allowed himself to drift off for a few more minutes. </p><p>Moments later Qui-Gon shook his shoulder. He was already fully dressed his hair a little damp and his smile warm and a little amused when Obi-Wan made an inarticulate protest. </p><p>"Sorry, but you need to get up,"</p><p>Obi-Wan fought his blanket off, stumbled to the fresher and splashed some cold water into his face. That was when his mind finally caught up to the fact that he had once again decided to cuddle with Qui-Gon in his sleep, only this time his former Master was definitely aware of it. </p><p>Kriff. </p><p>By the time he made it out of the fresher, Qui-Gon was waiting at the door. "We're eating with the others," he reminded him. Obi-Wan just nodded. Something about starting on a friendly note, Sil and Kar had said. </p><p>Speaking off, both of their guides were waiting outside already and Qui-Gon ushered him out with a hand on the small of his back, before taking his hand, once they followed them out the corridor. Obi-Wan suppressed a yawn and let Qui-Gon draw him along. </p><p>With a light squeeze of his hand and a concerned glance Qui-Gon conveyed the question he couldn't ask out loud without alerting their guides. </p><p>Obi-Wan sent a smile in response. He was fine. More or less.</p><p>Breakfast was again served on one plate and they ate it sitting on a chair made for two. It was easier in a way after a full day of playing the couple, he had gotten the hang of all those little intimate moments. It was also much harder. With Qui-Gon's hand in his, with his warm smile, only for Obi-Wan, it was impossible to distance himself emotionally.</p><p>"Tell us about your... wedding, it is called I believe," Talin said, "How does it differ from our mating ceremony?" Pem added.</p><p>Obi-Wan tried to remember if they had any information on what a mating ceremony entailed, but came up blank. He nearly asked before remembering that he couldn't just do that either, without leaving room for Qui-Gon to tack on his own part of the sentence. </p><p>This would be easier if they still had their bond, but that loss was an old hurt, worn and familiar. He had missed the bond when it got dissolved with his knighting, still missed the easy way they could have coordinated their communication that way.</p><p>"I am unsure how your ceremonies go," Qui-Gon said, before Obi-Wan could speak up.</p><p>"So a comparison might be difficult," Obi-Wan added.</p><p>Talin and Pem exchanged a glance and smiled, before turning back to them. "That is easily solved," Pem started, "We will tell you about the mating." That was Talin.</p><p>And then Pem again: "Before the mating can happen, a pair has to walk the dark tunnels."</p><p>"It tests their trust and commitment," Talin added. </p><p>"If they emerge victorious, there is a feast in their honor." "And they are allowed to perform the mating dance." </p><p>The way they seamlessly took over from each other without ever missing a beat still kind of amazed Obi-Wan. Then he realized that all eyes were once again on them and pulled his focus back to the situation at hand. </p><p>"We do not have a challenge to pass for a wedding to take place," Qui-Gon started.</p><p>"Though a lot of worlds have a courting period where one or both partners prove their worth and commitment to the other," Obi-Wan said. </p><p>"We did not have a traditional courting though," Qui-Gon said, "We didn't need one."</p><p>"We had been partners for so long that our commitment was never in question." Yeah, that was exactly the way it would have gone. If Qui-Gon had loved him. If it wasn't forbidden. </p><p>"During the wedding the couples usually make promises of some kind, promises of love, fidelity, trust or support," Qui-Gon said with a warm smile directed at Obi-Wan, as if he remembered that nonexistent moment fondly. </p><p>For a heartbeat Obi-Wan struggled to respond, the lie behind it making it harder to answer in kind, and then Obi-Wan's mind caught up as he realized that they had made a promise like that. Not the love and fidelity part, never that, but they had promised trust and support during the ceremony after Qui-Gon had officially taken him on as his padawan. Remembering that day, one of the happiest of Obi-Wan's life made it easy to return that smile. </p><p>"After that, our wedding sounds similar to your mating, with food and dancing," Obi-Wan concluded, looking back at their audience. At least that's how it had gone during that one political wedding he had helped to negotiate.</p><p>Looking around the chricans exchanged glances, but not in the silently disapproving way they pulled off so well, so Obi-Wan thought they might approve. </p><p>He was glad though when Kar and Sil changed the subject to ask if they knew about other wedding traditions throughout the galaxy and Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon traded off telling about some of the ones they had heard of until it was time to restart the negotiations. </p><p>Qui-Gon's warm hand settled against his back and Obi-Wan leaned into it without conscious thought. That would be a problem once this mission was over; rebuilding all of those barriers against letting his feelings show.</p>
<hr/><p>The negotiations dragged on and after the night he'd had, Obi-Wan was tired. He had done more on less sleep, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel his eyelids getting heavy. He suppressed a yawn and wished for a moment he could be young again. When he'd been a newly made padawan, he could still have leaned into Qui-Gon's side if he was tired and get away with it. </p><p>Huh. Actually, right now he could. Maybe not too obviously, because seeming too tired was just rude, but he could lean against him.</p><p>Just a little. Just for a minute. </p><p>Decision made he leaned in and Qui-Gon's arm settled around him, pulled him even closer without missing a beat. His hand settled warm on Obi-Wan's hip and it felt so natural it was easy to forget that this was a farce. Now if he could just zone out for a minute... but no. With having to keep completing Qui-Gon's sentences there was no chance of that. With all their insistence on unity, the Chricans had somehow managed to completely discard one of the biggest advantages of having a partner. The possibility of stepping in and covering for each other. Any other mission, Obi-Wan could have pulled back from the conversation and let Qui-Gon handle things for a minute, but not here. Not on this planet. </p><p>When negotiations closed for the day only five laws into the sixty-two they had to go through, Obi-Wan was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He should probably meditate to take care of the former, but with the latter in play as well he was more likely to fall asleep than actually get anything done.</p><p>The door closed behind them, shutting out the outside world and with it the need to pretend. Obi-Wan didn't even know anymore whether that was better or worse, but he didn't let any of that show when Qui-Gon stepped away from him with a sigh. </p><p>"Let's hope the other laws will go over faster," Qui-Gon said. </p><p>"Don't count on it," Obi-Wan replied, turning around when there was a knock at the door. </p><p>"Dinner," a young chrican said, offering a tray. Obi-Wan was about seventy percent sure it was the same chrican that had brought breakfast yesterday. </p><p>"We thank you for the meal," Obi-Wan said dutifully, and took the food. </p><p>"Oh, good, I'm starving," Qui-Gon said and sneaked a bite of one of the local fruits, before Obi-Wan had even sat down. </p><p>"Hey," he protested and hastily pulled the juice over to him before Qui-Gon could claim it too.</p><p>Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and then retaliated by pulling the meat in his direction. All of it. </p><p>"I hope you are going to share that!" Obi-Wan threatened and then pressed his lips together to keep from grinning at Qui-Gon's calculating expression. </p><p>And then: "What are you going to give me for that?"</p><p>Obi-Wan tilted his head, looked down at the plate and then pulled a green sauce to him. "That depends. How much do you want juice or sauce?"</p><p>Qui-Gon didn't even bother to hide his grin.</p>
<hr/><p>They went over some of the laws, after they had eaten, but in the end, without knowing the reactions of the Chricans there wasn't much they could prepare for tomorrow. </p><p>"Why don't you go to bed?" Qui-Gon suggested. </p><p>Obi-Wan agreed. He was dead on his feet, so he prepared for bed, ignoring Qui-Gon still sitting at the table, reading something or other on his pad. </p><p>He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p>
<hr/><p>He woke up warm, rested and most importantly for once not curled into Qui-Gon. Probably mostly because Qui-Gon had thrown an arm over Obi-Wan instead, pinning him to the bed, his breath tickling Obi-Wan's ear. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the situation to sink in. </p><p> </p><p>When he'd been younger, much younger, they'd slept close like this when they'd ended up in the wilderness. It had made the night less scary for the young padawan he had been and probably allowed Qui-Gon to know exactly where he was when things went pear shaped and Obi-Wan wasn't yet far enough in his training to look after himself. It had stopped of course, when he'd felt he was too old to fear the night, but now, finding himself this close again relaxed something in him. </p><p>And for once this position could not be blamed on Obi-Wan. He closed his eyes again and decided to just bask in the comfort, before it was time to get up. He slipped into a light meditation after a while, sorting out his muddled feelings from the day before, letting as much of his frustration and confusion melt away as he could manage. </p><p>Qui-Gon stirred eventually. Obi-Wan could hear his breathing change, felt the light shift as he took in the situation. Then the arm lifted from him and Qui-Gon sat up. Obi-Wan gave up the pretense of sleeping and blinked his eyes open. "Morning."</p><p>He got a smile in return: "Good morning, Obi-Wan. Sleep well?"</p><p>"Yes," Obi-Wan said, pleased to be able to answer honestly.</p><p>They went through their morning rituals in turn and when Obi-Wan left the fresher it was time for breakfast with the Chricans. </p><p>The negotiations for who ate what were once again silent, but after sorting out his feelings Obi-Wan nearly felt like he could do this. No matter what they played for the Chricans, first and foremost Qui-Gon was his friend. Of course then Qui-Gon's free arm wound around his back, his hand settling on his waist, warm and comforting and decidedly more than friendly. But he could still do this. It was, after all, only for a few more days. </p><p>The question was, how long would it take, before the Council allowed them another mission together, after this?</p><p>"So, what other diplomatic missions did you undertake?" Sil asked from across the table. "Do you have any anecdotes to tell?" Kar added.</p><p>Obi-Wan exchanged a glance with Qui-Gon. They had plenty of missions together. The problem was that the kind of missions Jedi were sent on by the senate were quite different from the kind of missions normal diplomats dealt with. In short, every mission that led them to uprisings or war had to be heavily edited. And everything that had been high profile was also out of the question.</p><p>"We had a mission on Gintra," Qui-Gon said, breaking Obi-Wan's gaze and turning back to Sil and Kar. </p><p>"That's a moon to a gas giant in the mid rim," Obi-Wan added, even as his heart sank. Of all the missions Qui-Gon could have chosen, why did it have to be that one? </p><p>The mission had come about half a year before Naboo and politically speaking it was probably one of the most peaceful he had been on. Even while the need for mediation was bitter, neither tribe had really wanted a war.</p><p>Qui-Gon recounted the tale and Obi-Wan chimed in with his parts mostly on auto pilot, but his mind was buzzing with memories. The way the people there directed how plants grew by singing to them in the right frequency, the tree houses, so different from anything Obi-Wan had ever seen before, used as he was to buildings made from glass and steel and stone. And of course Missani, the representative of the northern tribe. Missani who had turned Obi-Wan's world on its head. </p><p>The place had been beautiful and in the evenings Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had split up, each getting to know one of the tribes to better help them find a solution. That's how his friendship with Missani had happened, built on her curiosity about the universe outsider her little corner of the world and his fascination with her abilities with plants.</p><p>And then on the last day Missani had looked at him and point blank asked if he was aware Qui-Gon was his soul mate. </p><p>Of course there was no such thing as soul mates.</p><p>Obi-Wan could have brushed off her words as mystical nonsense, but the way Missani's people recognized soul mates was anything but superstitious. Soul mates in Missani's cultrue could anticipate each other and worked effortlessly in a team. They communicated with looks and drifted close to each other whenever they were in the same room. </p><p>All of that could be explained away by the long familiarity between himself and Qui-Gon, but after Missani talked and talked about what a blessing having a soul mate was, Obi-Wan couldn't not look at Qui-Gon and apply that different perspective. </p><p>He remembered that moment in painful clarity when he'd come back to their suite of rooms, remembered Qui-Gon's warm smile and the way Obi-Wan's heart made a confused stumble as his whole world view realigned itself. His mouth went dry, heartbeat suddenly thundering in his ears. The next bit was a blurr. All he knew was that he'd held it together long enough to make it to his room, where he'd proceeded to have a quiet panic attack. Because at the tail end of the realization that he loved Qui-Gon had come the one that he was a Jedi. He wasn't supposed to feel that way. And Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon was his master, his mentor. He would never return those feelings, even if they weren't both Jedi. </p><p>Obi-Wan had promised himself it was just a fluke, feelings conjured by Missani's tale, but he had never been able to shake that realization, the feeling of warmth that Qui-Gon could conjure with just a smile, the way his heart skipped a beat when he managed to make Qui-Gon laugh. The way his heart beat faster when they sparred - no longer just from exertion. </p><p>He shook the thoughts off, forcing himself to pay attention.</p><p>"Their people took turns cooking for everyone, and that evening the southern tribe served Sanaki fruit," Qui-Gon said.</p><p>"Which is usually poisonous, but they had a way of preparation that made it perfectly harmless."</p><p>"So the north decided that if the south would share that method of preparation they wouldn't need the border territories to fill up their larders."</p><p>"Which is how a group of cooks saved the negotiations," Obi-Wan finished.</p><p>A gentle wave of laughter went around the table, sounding closer to stones grinding than what usually passed for laughter, but still recognizable enough.</p><p>"That is a good tale," Pem stated.</p><p>"Now let's see if we can bring our own tale closer to a good end," Talin added.</p><p>Which was the cue for everyone to get back to the negotiations. </p><p>After how it went last time Obi-Wan had half expected another day of talks proceeding at a snails pace, but after the first hour things started to gather some momentum. Both sides knew what to expect now and what kind of compromises would be more likely to be accepted. If they kept it up, maybe they'd be done tomorrow. </p><p>Obi-Wan glanced at his and Qui-Gon's intertwined hands, right there on the table between them like it was just that easy. He forced himself not to think about the fact that if things went well, all of that would be gone soon. </p><p>And that was good. Had to be good. Jedi weren't supposed to get attached. </p><p>He shook the thought off and tuned back into the negotiations. He would deal with the fallout once this was over, not before. </p><p>Hours passed, but by the time they stopped they had managed to get through two thirds of the laws. The thought that this would indeed most likely be over tomorrow sent a confusing mix of emotion through him and Obi-Wan was not in the mood to figure them out.</p><p>Their arms brushed as they walked back to their quarters and Obi-Wan wondered if somewhere in those last days here a situation would occure in which they would need a hug to keep their cover going. Part of him hoped for an excuse for a hug. It was that same part of him that wished they hadn't drawn the line at kissing, when they'd discussed what they would and wouldn't be comfortable with, secure in the knowledge that the Chricans weren't fond of that level of publically displayed affection either. </p><p>Obi-Wan forced himself to let the thought drop. He didn't need to have the idea of kissing Qui-Gon in his head when he needed to switch back to a platonic mindset as soon as the door to their quarters closed behind him. Which was right about now. </p><p>He took a step away from Qui-Gon and looked around, suddenly at a bit of a loss what to do with himself until dinner. He rolled his shoulders and realized how stiff he was after sitting and talking all day. Maybe he could do a kata, while they waited for dinner. Or they could do it together, just like old times.</p><p>"Kata?" he asked.</p><p>"Good idea," Qui-Gon agreed with a warm smile. </p><p>They left about two steps of room between them, both of them facing the door and for a moment they just breathed. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and listened to the Force, that moment when that potential of movement that hung between them turned into something real, but for now there was just calm. A breath in. Out. </p><p>And then Qui-Gon's intention to move rippled through the Force, half a heartbeat before he actually moved and Obi-Wan followed in kind, stepping right, arm lifting to block an invisble blow. </p><p>Obi-Wan flowed through the forms, familiar from hundreds of repetitions, half aware that Qui-Gon was doing the same, both of them moving as one. He let himself fall into it, the movements, the muscles tensing and relaxing, the timing, the Force and of course Qui-Gon moving with him. His mind quietened. </p><p>When the kata ended, Qui-Gon wordlessly shifted into the next.</p><p>Halfway through the third there was a knock at the door and with a sigh Obi-Wan eased out of his position to open the door and take their food and by the time he had carried the plate over to the table Qui-Gon had joined him.</p><p>"I always meant to ask, how did that mission on Langlasy go?" Qui-Gon asked.</p><p>Langlasy had been... well... Obi-Wan shrugged, "Depends on your point of view," he said, "If you asked the Council they'd probably tell you it was a success."</p><p>Qui-Gon raised a brow. "Not what I was asking."</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. "I lost four people." He'd managed to give a lot of the mess of feelings that had left to the Force, but even now, two weeks later he still had odd moments when that memory pulled up and his stomach churned. Though it was in good company, far from the only failure haunting him after all.</p><p>"I'm sorry. What happened?" Qui-Gon asked. </p><p>"You know why they sent me there?"</p><p>"The crown prince vanished without a trace."</p><p>"Yes, so the prince's guard was part of the search party, whether I actually needed their help or not. That meant when the fighting started I had to worry about too many people in the line of fire." </p><p>Obi-Wan fell silent, not really willing to give details to the nightmare that mission had turned into. He had gotten the prince and in doing so stopped the blackmail the kidnappers had planned, but half of that day's guard hadn't come back.</p><p>"They chose their duty to their prince and they knew the risks," Qui-Gon replied, "It wasn't your fault."</p><p>Obi-Wan managed a smile. "Yeah, I know." Didn't necessarily help, but he did know.</p><p>"So how about I tell you about Anakin's latest exploits?" Qui-Gon offered, probably sensing that Obi-Wan could do with a change of topic.</p><p>Obi-Wan relaxed. "What did he do this time?"</p><p>"Befriended a bunch of street kids," Qui-Gon replied, smile tugging his lips up, "And then tuned a speeder and entered a street race to win some money for them. That padawan is going to turn my hair grey by the end of the year."</p><p>Obi-Wan's gaze shot up to Qui-Gon's hair, which had indeed gained a little bit of grey. Obi-Wan's fingers itched to teasingly take a strand of said grey hair, but he stopped himself. Right now was platonic, not romantic and hair touching was too close to the other one to risk. Instead he grinned. "Serves you right. Just remember how many strays you tended to pick up. Is it any wonder Anakin picked up that habit?"</p><p>"You didn't," Qui-Gon protested. </p><p>"I didn't need to, you did that well enough on your own," Obi-Wan countered amused. Not to mention it had taken a while for him to figure out how to get along with people who were not Jedi. In that regard, being raised in the creche did them no favors. By the time he started making his own friends out there, arguing with Qui-Gon about it had become a well worn habit, so he had just been more discreet about it than Anakin was.</p><p>"I wasn't that bad, was I?"</p><p>"Corellia," Obi-Wan challenged with a raised brow.</p><p>"They needed help."</p><p>"Ryloth."</p><p>"We needed to promise them something for their help."</p><p>"Yasssik."</p><p>"She would have died without us!"</p><p>Obi-Wan grinned. "Alderaan."</p><p>"Turned out useful, didn't it?"</p><p>Now Qui-Gon was grinning at him too and Obi-Wan's heart skipped a beat. He was halfway through the motion of reaching for Qui-Gon's hand, before his mind caught up and he used the movement to shift the plate, pretending he wanted better access to the fish.</p><p>"Mishiko," he said, just to get the upper hand back.</p><p>Qui-Gon opened his mouth, hesitated, closed it again and then grimaced. "Okay, that was not one of my better ideas."</p><p>Obi-Wan didn't say I told you so, mostly because his gaze probably said it all.</p><p>Qui-Gon rolled his eyes at him. "It's done more good than bad." </p><p>Obi-Wan managed to keep his sceptical expression for a few more seconds, before another grin broke through. "Yes, but just think how much trouble you got us in!" </p><p>"Turned out all right," Qui-Gon replied and smiled that warm smile of his. And just like that, the impulse to reach out for him was back. Obi-Wan clamped down on it. </p><p>"Mostly," Obi-Wan agreed. He needed a distraction, before he really did reach out. "I don't know about you, but I could use a shower," he said.</p><p>Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave him a last smile and fled into the fresher. He probably should use the rest of the evening to meditate some more, before he lost this fight and did something stupid. </p><p>When he was done, Qui-Gon took the fresher, leaving Obi-Wan time to meditate. It was only a day now. He could do one day without slipping up. When he emerged an hour later, Qui-Gon had his pad out, apparently looking at tomorrows laws, hair still damp, hanging over his shoulders. </p><p>They discussed strategies for some of them, but finally Qui-Gon yawned. "It's late and we have enough to do tomorrow as it is," he said.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded and put his own pad away, supressing an answering yawn. Qui-Gon stretched out on the other side of the bed and Obi-Wan dimmed the light, before climbing in too. </p><p>"Good night."</p><p>"Good night, Qui-Gon."</p><p>Obi-Wan listened as the blanket rustled for a while longer. He waited until he was sure Qui-Gon was asleep, before turning on his side, tracing Qui-Gon's profile with his eyes. He fell asleep like that, watching the rise and fall of Qui-Gon's chest, trying to burn the moment into his memories.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan woke only once that night, curled into Qui-Gon again, but he couldn't find it in him to move away when waking up tangled together hadn't led to the end of the world the night before. He fell asleep like that, leaning into Qui-Gon's warmth and the familiar smell of him. </p><p>The next time he woke it was morning and he didn't hesitate to roll away from Qui-Gon and out of bed, before his former Master could wake up. It might not have been a problem, being caught like that, but there was no reason to tempt fate. </p><p>Thirty minutes later found them at breakfast again and Obi-Wan mentally prepared for another round of coming up with stories to satisfy the Chrican's curiosity. </p><p>Qui-Gon apparently had a better idea though. He caught Obi-Wan's gaze, giving him a look which Obi-Wan interpreted as 'work with me, here', before turning to the chricans: "So, what holidays do you have on this planet?" </p><p>"And how do you celebrate them?" Obi-Wan added, lightly suqeezing Qui-Gon's hand in thanks for trying to get them out of this. Qui-Gon's thumb stroked soothingly over the side of his hand where they were clasped in response. </p><p>Surprisingly enough it was Rick and Tic who were the most enthusiastic to answer this, trading off talking about their five main holidays and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan interjected questions to keep the topic going until the negotiations started again.</p><p>They got through the first two laws of the day fairly well, but hit a snag on the third, when the topic of religion came up, which took nearly an hour to smooth out. The next few went a little better. As did the ones after that. Around them morning turned to midday turned to early afternoon. And then, just like that, they were through. </p><p>"We will have a dance," Talin announced. </p><p>"To celebrate our joining with the Republic," Pem added.</p><p>"As the ones who made this possible," </p><p>"You'll be honored guests."</p><p>Obi-Wan was caught halfway between elation of not yet having to give this up and worry, because putting things off was not going to do him any favors. But either way, it wasn't as if he had much of a choice in the matter. </p><p>"We'd love to attend," Qui-Gon said.</p><p>"The honour is ours," Obi-Wan added. </p><p>Pem and Talin smiled. </p><p>"Then we will prepare," Pem said, followed by Talin's: "Sil and Kar will come and get you at five." </p><p>They were escorted back to their rooms and Obi-Wan rolled his shoulders once the door closed behind them. "Any idea what kind of music Chricans listen to?" he asked. </p><p>"We'll have to let them surprise us," Qui-Gon answered. </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Let's hope the quartermaster packed us something appropriate to wear."</p><p>"He hasn't failed us so far, we've got an hour until they collect us, so better use the time wisely."</p><p>"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said amused. In some ways Qui-Gon was too used to having a padawan around to ever switch off that particular tone.</p><p>"Not your master any more," Qui-Gon said with an eye roll.</p><p>"We never stop learning from our elders."</p><p>"Just as we never stop learning from those younger than us," Qui-Gon replied, "Does that make you my master, too?"</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted. "If we extend that argument then we'd also be masters to Yoda."</p><p>"Oh, fuck no," Qui-Gon replied with a shudder, "The idea of trying to teach Yoda is a nightmare."</p><p>Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Language, Master."</p><p>Qui-Gon just shot him a disbelieving look. Obi-Wan grinned unrepentently at him. </p><p>"Imp," Qui-Gon muttered. </p><p>"Your imp," Obi-Wan countered and his heart beat faster as Qui-Gon laughed.</p>
<hr/><p>Apparently the quartermaster really had thought of everything. There was a suit in Obi-Wan's pack and it came with a sash in that sandy brown tone that had appeared in one form or another in most of Obi-Wan's current wardrobe. When Obi-Wan put it on, he had to admit that the overall impression wasn't bad. </p><p>It took Qui-Gon longer to finish getting ready, but finish he did eventually and the sight stole Obi-Wan's breath. </p><p>Qui-Gon too was wearing a suit with a sash and once again his colors were green, where Obi-Wan's were brown. Obi-Wan had thought he had gotten used to Qui-Gon in something other than robes, had learned not to let it get to him too much, but this was different. This was... he swallowed hard and hastily broke his gaze away, before he could think about it too closely. He cleared his throat. "I guess the quartermaster knew what he was doing."</p><p>"That he did," Qui-Gon said quietly. </p><p>Obi-Wan dared to look up at him, to send him a smile. Qui-Gon had been studying him in turn and his answering smile was warm.</p><p>Qui-Gon had put braids in his hair again and Obi-Wan shook off the impulse to touch them. Or touch Qui-Gon at all really. That would have to wait until Sil and Kar showed up.</p><p>Speaking of. "How long till our escorts arrive?"</p><p>"Can't be long," Qui-Gon replied. </p><p>As if on cue there was a knock at the door and Qui-Gon opened it to reaveal the Chrican pair.</p><p>If possible Sil and Kar had decorated their scales with even more elaborate patterns than the first time and there was a thin dusting of bronze on them, glittering in the light. </p><p>"The ball awaits you," Kar started. "Are you ready?" Sil asked.</p><p>"We are ready," Obi-Wan said, stepping closer to Qui-Gon. </p><p>"Lead the way," Qui-Gon added, his hand sneaking around Obi-Wan, settling heavy and warm on his hip. Obi-Wan wordlessly mirrored the gesture and his heart pounded a little faster.</p>
<hr/><p>The dance took place in a great cavern, lit by hundreds of lanterns. There were also Chricans everywhere, their scales painted with patterns in all colors of the rainbow. </p><p>Sil and Kar led them to a table to the right of the cavern, elevated over the rest and pointed to the seat on the right of Pem and Talin. Obi-Wan wouldn't have recognized them with so much gold dusting and blue swirls hiding their usual markings, but their chair resembled a throne enough that he felt it was a safe guess that it really was them.</p><p>"May you feel welcome," one of them said. Obi-Wan thought it might be Pem. "And may you be happy for tonight," the other added. </p><p>"We are honored to take part," Qui-Gon started, "And honored to share our happiness," Obi-Wan recited, glad that he had looked those responses up again before they got here. </p><p>As soon as Sil and Kar had also found their place on the other side of them, Talin and Pem clapped, a bell chimed loudly and the cavern quieted. </p><p>Obi-Wan half expected a lengthy speech, but when they stood up they only had two things to say. </p><p>"Today we reached a union with the Republic, that honours our ways and theirs."</p><p>"Tonight we share our happiness. Let the music begin."</p><p>Chrican music, it turned out, consisted of a lot of heavy drums combined with light string instruments which seamed to weave around the beat in a dance of its own. It was strange, but not unpleasant.</p><p>Some chricans immediately got up and headed to the dance floor and Obi-Wan leant into Qui-Gon and watched how they whirled around with the music in something that seemed closer to a studied choreography than improvised movements. </p><p>Then Pem and Talin moved to the dance floor, everyone else moving apart to make room for them. If the dancers before had looked choreographed, it was nothing in comparison to the show the presidents put on; turning, turning, turning around each other and themselves, legs stamping with the beat in between and the onlookers cheering with every new complicated figure they managed to perform completely in sync.</p><p>When it was over Obi-Wan clapped with everyone else. He had learned a few dances on different missions, but never one quite like this. </p><p>Food was served when Pem and Talin came back and Sil and Kar were only too happy to carry the conversation, giving out tidbits of information about the music and the dancing and the way Chricans viewed a dance as a way to display how in tune a pair was. </p><p>Obi-Wan wondered why absolutely everything on this planet was about displaying unity, instead of just living it, but he didn't have time to ponder it, because Sil and Kar brought the topic back to them. "So, how do your dances compare to ours?"</p><p>"A lot of them are less about displaying synchronicity," Obi-Wan started.</p><p>"And more about spending time with each other," Qui-Gon finished.</p><p>"That is also a worthwhile cause," Talin decided.</p><p>"Would you show us?" Pem added.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon and Qui-Gon replied with a combination of a shrug and a nod. Which Obi-Wan took as "I'm okay with that if you are..."</p><p>That decided, they now had to find a dance that would fit with the music. Obi-Wan cocked his head, listening to the drums, trying to match the beat to the various dances he had learned.</p><p>The only one that came to mind was the one they had learned during that mission on Falsan, while trying to uncover a plot against the royal family. They'd needed to stay inconspicious while mingling during a semi-formal ball and learned their traditional dances to blend in. And while a lot of them had been round dances, Obi-Wan was pretty sure he could still remember the most important of their pair dances, too. </p><p>"Falsan?" he asked.</p><p>There was something in Qui-Gon's gaze Obi-Wan couldn't interpret, but his smile was still warm. "That probably fits best."</p><p>"We will show you a dance," Obi-Wan said, turning back to Sil and Kar.</p><p>"It's one of the traditional dances from the planet Falsan," Qui-Gon added.</p><p>Obi-Wan stood and offered Qui-Gon his hand, as they walked over to the dance floor. There were curious eyes on them, more than just Sil and Kar, but Obi-Wan blocked them out as they got into position, hands clasped, eyes meeting and holding, the way the Falsans had taught them. There was a wry smile on Qui-Gon's face and Obi-Wan felt a blush threaten to spread on his cheeks, but he could probably blame it on the audience if Qui-Gon asked. </p><p>And just like when they walked through a kata, Qui-Gon's intention to move rippled through the Force a second before he stepped forward, allowing Obi-Wan to meet him step for step, back and forth, eyes never leaving each other. </p><p>Obi-Wan's world narrowed down to Qui-Gon's eyes on him, the way his fingers felt in his, the way their movement flowed and pulled them ever closer together as the dance demanded. They'd started about two arm lengths away from each other, but with every turn they drew closer until they walked into the last turn, only a hand width apart. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Obi-Wan felt dizzy with the intensity of Qui-Gon's gaze and for a second it was hard to remember why he shouldn't just cross that last distance and kiss him, but then the chricans cheered and Obi-Wan took a step back.</p><p>Qui-Gon lifted the hand he was still holding, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's knuckles with a smile, his gaze warm and soft and for that too-short moment Obi-Wan nearly believed the lie. His stomach jumped, heat crept on his cheeks and he wanted to believe so badly, wanted it to be real, wanted that gaze to mean exactly what it looked like. Love. Which it wasn't. Could never be.</p><p>Some of that must have shown on his face, because Qui-Gon frowned, just a little. Obi-Wan's heart beat skyrocketed. Kriff. There was a question in Qui-Gon's eyes now and worse, a distance that hadn't been there before, but Obi-Wan just shook his head fractionally. Now was not the time. His heart still hammered, but they had witnesses and he needed time for a lie, time to get himself out of this without hurting Qui-Gon or himself more than he had to. </p><p>Qui-Gon inclined his head in the barest of movement, just enough to signal his agreement to postpone this and Obi-Wan took a fortifying breath, forced himself not to let his panic show through when he smiled at Qui-Gon.</p><p>Qui-Gon answered his smile and his gaze was still warm, but there was worry behind it now, a subtle tenseness. </p><p>Obi-Wan moved back in the direction of their seat, not letting go of Qui-Gon's hand, even though he probably should. Qui-Gon fell into step, close enough for their arms to brush against each other, but for the first time it didn't feel real. He just hoped it still looked real.</p><p>Another song started, chricans moved past them back onto the dance floor. Obi-Wan was grateful for their presence, for the delay in explaining what had happened. A plan, an idea. He just needed something.</p><p>Qui-Gon glanced at him again, concern in his gaze and suddenly Obi-Wan had no idea what to do, how to act, how to feel. He had managed to keep this façade for days, but now his defenses were starting to unravel faster than he could keep putting them up. It didn't help that Qui-Gon kept shooting worried glances at him, and that did more damage to Obi-Wan's composure than any forced proximity ever had.</p><p>He needed to get it together.</p><p>The rest of the evening was a slow torture. They made small talk with the other chricans and they kept up the casual touching, but the coming conversation hung between them like a weight, undermining every caress, every smile. </p><p>Time was running out for him. Time to find a way out, but also the time he could spend freely touching Qui-Gon. With every heartbeat the end of the festivities drew closer until Sil and Kar escorted them back to their quarters and wished them a good night. </p><p>Qui-Gon let go of his arm the second the door closed behind them and walked away, as far as the room permitted. Obi-Wan didn't move. Couldn't, really. A part of him wanted to cross that distance between them, but his legs didn't obey him. </p><p>"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon started, then hesitated. There was so much space between them right now. And Qui-Gon was a master negotiator. He was aware what that space conveyed; had chosen their respective positions with care. </p><p>Distance it said. Not husbands. Not mates. </p><p>Which was ironically exactly what was wrong with this situation, so if he had hoped to calm Obi-Wan down he had failed spectacularly. </p><p>Obi-Wan hadn't expected that this would be the thing that broke him. Not Qui-Gon's smiles, not the touches, the looks shared, the promise of something unattainable. No. This. This first and final step back to who they had been. Master and former padawan. Jedi. Friends. Not lovers. Never lovers. </p><p>He took a breath. It hurt. More than it should, considering he had known it wouldn't last, but still... Another breath. He could do this. Bend the truth just enough so things would look a lot less serious than they were. </p><p>"I'm sorry," Qui-Gon said, throwing Obi-Wan off his current track of thought.</p><p>What? Obi-Wan went back over what had happened, but came up blank. He had no idea what conversation they were even having. He had expected questions about what was wrong, not an apology. An apology for what?</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>Qui-Gon frowned. "I crossed a line."</p><p>"No, you didn't," Obi-Wan replied, still confused.</p><p>"Something happened," Qui-Gon said, "I'm not sure what, but you looked..." he shook his head with a frown on his face, "If it wasn't me then what went wrong?"</p><p>And that was the question Obi-Wan had expected. He also didn't know how to answer it. In hindsight he should have taken the excuse Qui-Gon had handed him on a silver platter and run with it, but Obi-Wan didn't have it in him to let Qui-Gon blame himself.</p><p>"Nothing went wrong," Obi-Wan said; nothing but Obi-Wan forgetting himself for a moment. One stupid moment that could cost him dearly. And of course Qui-Gon had picked up on it.</p><p>Qui-Gon frowned. "You were hurt."</p><p>"And now I'm not. Trust me, Qui-Gon, I'm fine, I merely lost track of the situation for a moment." There. Technically mostly true, but unless Qui-Gon already suspected what was wrong, he'd assume Obi-Wan was talking about a flashback.</p><p>"Oh," Qui-Gon said, but he stepped closer and Obi-Wan felt a bit of tension drain out of his shoulders. </p><p>"Are we good?" Obi-Wan asked.</p><p>"We're good," Qui-Gon replied. </p><p>But even if they were good, it was still over. He couldn't afford to slip up again. It didn't matter that they would have to act one last time when they said their goodbyes to the Chricans in the morning, because from now on, every reaction would have to be calculated.</p><p>"Good. In that case I'll get ready for bed." He forced his legs to move and ignored the part that desperately wanted to bridge the distance between them instead.</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, moving closer until his fingers settled on Obi-Wan's arm, a barely there bit of warmth and contact, stopping him in his tracks. Obi-Wan had to remind himself sternly not to lean into it.</p><p>"Can I help?" Qui-Gon asked and it took a moment for Obi-Wan to get his mind back to the situation where he had just lied about having a flashback. </p><p>"We can talk about it in the morning," Obi-Wan replied. He needed time to figure out what to say. Not to mention he just wanted away from this topic, before he had to spin any more half-truths and lies together.</p><p>And then Qui-Gon bridged the last of the distance and pulled him into a hug and Obi-Wan forgot everything else. For all that they had played at it, this, this was real, no pretence, no side effect of sharing a bed and seeking warmth.</p><p>He couldn't tell how long Qui-Gon held him, couldn't even remember why he'd thought he needed to keep distance between them. Not right now. Not when breathing in brought with it the smell of home and safety. Especially not when Qui-Gon was the one who had initiated this.</p><p>But it still had to end and eventually Qui-Gon stepped back and sent him a smile, still warm and real and Obi-Wan breathed a little easier. Of all the outcomes this evening might have had, this wasn't too bad. They were all right. More or less. As long as he kept up the pretence. </p><p>Maybe it was good that the Council in their attachment paranoia would separate them for a bit after this. Give him time to build up his defenses. He ignored the pain settling in his chest at the very thought of not seeing Qui-Gon for months. Again. He shook it off, gave a smile in return and then headed for the fresher like he had planned before Qui-Gon had waylaid him. </p><p>By the time he came out again, Qui-Gon had exchanged the suit for his sleep shirt and boxers. Obi-Wan forced himself not to look too closely as Qui-Gon walked into the fresher. No more slipping up, he told himself. </p><p>He changed into his own pyjamas and climbed into bed. A part of him hoped he would already be asleep by the time Qui-Gon returned, but he had no such luck, his mind was running a mile a minute, poking at the memories of this evening like poking at a fresh bruise. It hurt, but he couldn't stop going over it, looking for a solution, ways he could have reacted better.</p><p>The bed dipped as Qui-Gon climbed in. "Good night, Obi-Wan." His voice was soft and near silent, probably in case he was really asleep. And he could pretend, but he didn't want to.</p><p>"Good night, Qui-Gon." </p><p>It took him forever to fall asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan had no idea what time of night it was, when a sound pulled him from sleep. His first glance was to Qui-Gon, who twitched in his sleep as if fighting something. There was an unhappy moan.</p><p>With a sigh Obi-Wan sat up fully and rubbed his face, but before he could decide if he should wake him, Qui-Gon shot upwards with a gasp. For a moment his whole frame was tense, muscles bulging under the sleep shirt, expression half obscured by strands of hair falling into his face and the dim light of the room. </p><p>"It's just a nightmare, Qui-Gon," Obi-Wan said softly, "You are fine."</p><p>"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice was rough, but he relaxed a little, his hand going for his hair, carding it back, pulling the strands away from his face in the process.</p><p>"I'm right here," Obi-Wan replied, when nothing followed his name and reached out to grasp Qui-Gon's hand. He meant to squeeze it and let go, but then Qui-Gon's other hand came up, cupping his cheek, tilting his head into what little light the room offered. </p><p>It was so reminiscent of the times when Qui-Gon checked his eyes for a concussion that Obi-Wan didn't even think to protest, just let Qui-Gon move him. He didn't ask what the nightmare was about to bring this on - Qui-Gon would either talk or he wouldn't, so Obi-Wan met his gaze calmly and waited.</p><p>Qui-Gon let out a shuddering breath and then relaxed the rest of the way. "Sorry."</p><p>"That's okay," Obi-Wan replied and suppressed a yawn. He needed at least another two or three hours of sleep, but his mind was steadily moving towards alert now. </p><p>Alert enough to become aware that Qui-Gon hadn't let go of his face. Qui-Gon seemed to have realized that too, because he snatched his hands back, both of them, which was how Obi-Wan realized he hadn't let go of Qui-Gon's hand either, as it was pulled back with Qui-Gon's. </p><p>Qui-Gon stilled, gaze falling to the intertwined hands. Obi-Wan let go with a quiet "Sorry," but before he got far, warm fingers once again closed over his. </p><p>"This has nothing to do with getting too used to acting for the Chricans, has it?" Qui-Gon asked. His voice was still rough, his hair a little tangled. In short he looked a sleepy warm mess and Obi-Wan wanted to hug him again, wanted to untangle that hair, cup his cheek the way Qui-Gon had cupped his. Wanted to feel Qui-Gon's beard scratch his hand when he did it, wanted to feel his warmth, the way his cheek lifted and eyes crinkled when he smiled. </p><p>It took him a second to process Qui-Gon's question, but with their hands still linked it didn't even occur to him to lie, so he shook his head. "No." </p><p>His own voice was surprisingly rough, but he couldn't take his eyes of the smile blooming on Qui-Gon's lips. Like that was good news. Like... like it meant something that Qui-Gon hadn't even realized he had not let go of his cheek. Like maybe that gaze on the dance floor had been more than just a show for the Chricans.</p><p>Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe he got it wrong. </p><p>Still, Qui-Gon didn't seem to mind the hand holding. Had stopped him from retreating in fact. He should ask, should get clarification, but he was scared. So very scared to lose this.</p><p>"Is this all right?" Qui-Gon asked quietly and squeezed their hands to empathise what 'this' he meant.</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded, but the whole situation didn't quite compute. It didn't make sense to him, even if it felt too real to be a dream. The possibility of Qui-Gon being all right with this had never even crossed his mind.</p><p>Qui-Gon was still looking at him assessing. "What happened when we danced?" he asked softly.</p><p>"I lost track of the situation," Obi-Wan replied once again, and then, before Qui-Gon could give voice to that sceptical look: "Of what was real and what wasn't. And then my mind caught up with where we were, why we were dancing, why you were looking at me like that and I didn't rein my reaction in fast enough."</p><p>"I was looking at you like that, because you weren't the only one who lost track," Qui-Gon said.</p><p>Obi-Wan took a shuddering breath. It was real. This was real. He lifted his hand and slowly reached out to Qui-Gon's face the way he had wanted to. Qui-Gon made no move to pull back, so Obi-Wan dared to make contact. </p><p>Qui-Gon's beard was a little scratchy under his palm, his skin was sleep warm. And then Qui-Gon turned into his hand, his eyes slipping shut.</p><p>It broke whatever restraint Obi-Wan had left, as he launched himself forwards, pressing his lips to Qui-Gon's. Qui-Gon's beard was still scratchy, but his lips were soft, opening easily under Obi-Wan's, their tongues touched, tangled. There was a hand in his hair. Qui-Gon moaned a little and pulled him closer.</p><p>And they both toppled over, when Obi-Wan overbalanced and Qui-Gon, unprepared to take his weight, fell backwards onto the bed. </p><p>Obi-Wan looked up from where he was sprawled half on top of Qui-Gon. Their eyes met, Qui-Gon's lips twitched up in amusement and then Obi-Wan felt a laugh bubble up, Qui-Gon joining in until they were both breathless. </p><p>"Is this real?" Obi-Wan asked, when they finally calmed down.</p><p>"I hope so," Qui-Gon replied and moved a little onto his side, so he could look at Obi-Wan without having to sit up again. Obi-Wan wordlessly helped him to rearrange them both into a more comfortable position without giving up contact.</p><p>"When did you...?" Obi-Wan hesitated. Was now the time to ask? </p><p>"When did I start seeing you as anything other than my padawan?" Qui-Gon finished and brushed a strand of hair from Obi-Wan's face.</p><p>Obi-Wan gave a nod.</p><p>"Falsan," Qui-Gon said with a wry smile, "I didn't really think about it when we were trying to learn. I mean, that dance is intimate, but it was just us. We knew each other, we were comfortable with each other and beyond that it was just like learning a kata. Nothing more to it."</p><p>Obi-Wan snorted. Dancing with Qui-Gon like that had been a lesson and a half in self-control. It had only been a month since his realization on Gintra and here they were. Dancing, eye contact, close quarters. While it was nice to know that he'd done a good job of hiding just how he felt; it had still been a special kind of torture. </p><p>Qui-Gon raised his brows, but when Obi-Wan didn't elaborate he kept on with his story. "I didn't think anything of it until the day of the dance, when it was no longer me you were dancing with, and all I could think about was that I didn't like that. I wanted to be the one you danced with, that you looked at like that."</p><p>"You were jealous?" Obi-Wan asked surprised. Somehow he had never seen Qui-Gon of all people as the jealous type.</p><p>Qui-Gon shrugged, expression a little sheepish. "Anyway, that's when I realized that you meant a lot more to me than I had let myself acknowledge, but you were very much my padawan and I tried not to let those thoughts take root. Not until I woke after Naboo."</p><p>Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, the memory of those days still too close, especially since he hadn't been able to let on how terrified he had been that Qui-Gon would never wake up, not to Anakin, who needed hope, and certainly not to anyone from the Council who might have gone back on their decision to knight him, if he showed he wasn't ready.</p><p>Qui-Gon brushed his hand over Obi-Wan's cheek in apology and Obi-Wan managed to shake the memory off.</p><p>"When I woke up and saw you sitting at my bed, Anakin curled into you... That's when I knew it was fruitless to keep denying what I felt."</p><p>"You never said anything," Obi-Wan said.</p><p>"I couldn't. Definitely not while you were my padawan, but even after, between having been your teacher, the rules against attachment and the fact that I'm old in comparison to you... There were too many good reasons not to. And of course I had no reason to believe you would welcome any advances."</p><p>"True enough," Obi-Wan sighed and settled a little closer. That was a curious idea, that they might have had this earlier if he hadn't been so determined to hide his feelings.</p><p>"What about you?" Qui-Gon asked. </p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged, "I knew you were gorgeous the second my hormones kicked in and had to content with a crush on you for nearly two weeks." He gave an impish grin, "That, by the way, I could have done without. It was embarrassing."</p><p>Qui-Gon raised his brows in surprise but a smile played on his lips.</p><p>"It didn't last and I never seriously considered anything in that direction again until that mission on Gintra. </p><p>Missana told me about their idea of soul mates. And I was ready to explain to her that no, it was familiarity, not fate that marked us as such. But then I realized that from her point of view she really wasn't off the mark. We were everything they said soul mates were only without the romance. It was like she'd opened the blinds and I was suddenly seeing you in a different light. I could never unsee it again. </p><p>So, I'm not sure if I was in love with you before that, or if I fell with that realization. Either way, that's when I knew."</p><p>"And you kept quiet for the same reasons I did?"</p><p>Obi-Wan nodded. "Honestly, it never crossed my mind that you might feel the same way."</p><p>"How could I not?" Qui-Gon asked and then he bridged the distance between them and kissed Obi-Wan again. Obi-Wan promptly lost track of time, lost track of anything but their lips touching, that slight nip on his lip that pulled a gasp from him, his hand in Qui-Gon's hair.</p><p>When they parted his head was buzzing and he was half hard in his boxers. Part of him wanted to press closer, seek friction and see where it led them, but this was probably something they should discuss beforehand.</p><p>Not to mention there was still the problem that they were Jedi and this was not allowed. And even if the Council never knew, the times they were on the same planet were few and far in between. </p><p>"What's that frown for," Qui-Gon asked and his fingers ghosted over Obi-Wan's forehead, as if tracing those frown lines. </p><p>"We've got tonight," Obi-Wan said and left but not tomorrow unspoken, sure that Qui-Gon would hear him anyway.</p><p>"I know," Qui-Gon replied, voice low, smile vanishing. "In the long run, maybe we can ask to be partnered together again, but it will take some time until that is approved, if the Council approves at all."</p><p>But maybe they would. There were few Jedi that Qui-Gon worked well with. He wasn't called the Maverick for nothing after all. Maybe Obi-Wan being one of the few he could work with would work in their favor. Maybe. But it wouldn't help right now, wouldn't help in the next few months.</p><p>He took a deep breath. "Well, we've got tonight," Obi-Wan said, "And you are the one who always says to live in the now."</p><p>"It's excellent advice," Qui-Gon said and then pulled him in for another kiss, before Obi-Wan could come up with any further retort.</p>
<hr/><p>Their bags were packed and Obi-Wan leaned against Qui-Gon with a yawn. They hadn't slept much, only dozed a little in the early hours of the morning. It probably showed in the shadows under their eyes, but the closer the morning had come, the more they had clung to each other, to every caress, too aware that their time together was running out. Their love making in the shower had had an edge of desperation to it. </p><p>"We've got the flight," Qui-Gon whispered. </p><p>"We've got the flight," Obi-Wan agreed. </p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon's gaze. Their hands clasped. They opened the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>